Reckless
by elilover2
Summary: Wilke was in a reckless mood, a very bad thing. But, in this case, it doesn't exactly have a bad consequence. Slash. T for language.


**A/N: More slash! I've been in a really slashy mood! Also, should I write a Daphne/Chef story? Yay? Nay? Anyway, read and review as per usual!**

Wilke was feeling careless, which wasn't a very good feeling for someone like Wilke because careless was quite similar to reckless and he was too reckless as it was.

Unfortunately, despite the realization that reckless and careless moods were bad, he was in them quite often.

Like now, as he pulled up at Toby's garage turned rehearsal spot, he was in the very midst of one of these bad moods. As he walked to the door, he tried to shake himself out of this mood, and as he let himself into the room he decided to just accept this mood as fact. It wasn't like there was anything too reckless to do at Guiter Face practice.

As he stepped into the room he looked around for Toby and Eric (Emmets shitty replacement), spotting the one but completely missing the later. Toby, noticing his scanning and rescanning of the room and explained.

"Eric couldn't make it, so practice is off."

"Damn, I was really looking forward to it." Wilke joked, sitting in the chair beside Toby and nudging his friend playfully. Toby rolled his eyes and nudged him back, motioning to his guitar which was lying opposite them both.

"Go ahead." He offered smirking as Wilke leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"You know what? I think I'd good."

"Thought so." Toby said and also leaned back. The two boys sat like that for a moment, neither of them saying anything, until Wilke thought of a not so bright question to ask and (naturally) decided to ask it. Clearing his throat to warn Toby of the seriousness of his upcoming words, he leaned forward and propped his forearms on his thighs, looking over at his best friend. Toby was watching him with a guarded expression, his eyes suggesting that they knew just what was about to be said.

"I have a q-" Wilke began and Toby swiftly cut across him with words of sharp severity.

"I don't want to talk about Simone."

"But-"

"No."

"I was just-"

"No!"

"Come on, To-"

"Please, can't we just leave her out of this? Please? I wanted to have one day where I didn't have to think about her. Can't I have that?"

This was said with such conviction that Wilke had to obey. Rubbing the palms of his hands together he nodded and Toby relaxed, though his face was still a bit wary. Wilke figured it had something to do with his own tendency to never follow rules, no matter who set them, and Toby would recognize this defiecency. This fact would, justfiably, make him a bit nervous.

Or, annoyed. Depending on his mood.

"When's our next gig?" Wilke began again, voice light, and Toby sighed. There was a good bit of resentment in this size, which gave Wilke a deep sense of foreboding. He wasn't psychic, but he figured that sigh was not going to bring good news with it.

"I think we're going to have to stick with garage concerts now. Now that we have no organizer, things aren't getting done." Toby explained, voice sour, and Wilke nodded.

"Maybe we could get Bay-?" He suggested and Toby snorted.

"Like she'd really play secretary for Guitar Face. Maybe when her boyfriend was in it, but not now." Toby said angrily. Wilke ran a hand through his hair at this distressing piece of reality and tapped his pointer finger against his chin. A long while of thought brought him the perfect solution, one that was bound to be ripped to pieces by Toby's logic. Still, it was worth a shot.

"We could get Daphne to help!"

Much to Wilke's surprise, Toby looked excited. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the good looking boy, eyes wide, then slowly sank back to Earth as some reason or either made him realize exactly why she couldn't. Sinking back into his chair he threw up his hands and bit his lip.

"She's got that restaraunt job now." He reminded and Wilke practically growled in frustration, running a hand down his face and sighing into his palm. This shouldn't exactly be so damn hard, should it? It was only a manager they were in need of, it wasn't like the person had to have any particular skill. Just free time and some kind of work ethic. Sadly, those kinds of people didn't grow on trees, and a manger was going to be extremely hard to find.

"Whatever, why don't we talk about something else?" Toby, sounding defeated, pleaded after a few more minutes of thinking and Wilke quicly agreed. Resting his chin in his cupped hand he tried to come up with a suitable topic for the current situation, but drew a complete blank. Toby too seemed to fall short of this goal, and they were left in silence once again. This silence lasted several minutes, both of them just looking at the other. This allowed Wilke some uninterrupted time to look at Toby's face, something he'd been meaning to do for a weeks. Things were so harried and kind of rushed between them, he had felt like he'd forgotten it. And now he was geeting to reacquaint himself with it.

It was a nice face he realized as he stared at it, not too big and not too small. It was kind of sharp, but not in a completely bad way, and pale. All in all, it was a face that WIlke liked, and he was annoyed when he was pulled from his study of it by the voice of its owner. Toby, looking slightly mad, was staring at the door of the garage. Wilke had, unknowingly, left it open leaving an unimpeded few of the driveway and anyone in it. Which was what Toby was looking at now. Wilke noticed this and was quick to turn around, trying to spot the cause of Toby's distress. What he saw made him clench his jaw and stand up soon to be followed by a slowly reddening Toby.

"What is he doing here?" He demanded in a low voice and Wilke put a hand on his friend's shoulder, watching the red haired boy he'd come to know well walk up the driveway and out of sight. When he was gone, he let Toby go, and turned to face the seething blonde fully. Toby's eyes were slits, his teeth tight, and his posture threatening. However, he was beginning to calm down.

Wilke watched his friend carefully, the weirdest urge stealing over him. Suddenly, as he was watching his friend slowly calm down, he felt the most intense desire to kiss him. Not just kiss, though, he really wanted to fuck him.

These thoughts so surprised Wilke that he nearly acted on them, stepping a bit closer and bringing his face in, preparaing to feel Toby's soft lips on his. Thankfully, he caught himself just in time, and pulled back.

"Why the hell is he here?" Toby was demanding and WIlke shrugged, feeling his face flush at the thought that Toby might have noticed what had just happened with his thoughts. Fortunately, Toby appeared oblivious, too wrapped up in the problem of Emmet swaggering around his house to see Wilke's sudden attraction to him. This relieved and kind of pissed off Wilke, who both wanted Toby to remain oblivious but also kind of wanted him to realize. If he noticed, wouldn't there be a chance that something could come of it.

"Wilke? Wilke!" Toby's fingers were in front of Wilke's face snapping sharply. Wilke shook his head slightly, coming to, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry dude, I zoned out." He apologized and Toby sighed.

"It's fine. Just, I really need to get out of here or something. I can't be here while he is."

Wilke watched him for a moment, his thoughts going a million miles an hour, working up several ways to turn that into something sexual. These innuendos so distracted them that, when Toby asked him a question, one of them managed to slip out and hit the floor between them with a thud.

"I can take you somewhere else."

Toby looked confused, "Well yeah, but I can drive, so you don't need to."

Wilke was a bit frustrated that Toby hadn't gotten it, but he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled a smile he'd used on girls many times before, a smile that melted their hearts and made thier clothes come off a lot faster. Stepping a bit closer to Toby, he leaned in closer and put his lips to the other boy's ear.

"We don't need a car to get there."

Reckless moods were a really bad thing, but their consequences weren't always the same. Wilke realized this as his lips pressed to Toby's and Toby's fingers wound into his hair and the thing he'd been wanting to do for far longer than he'd realized erupted into the world and he finally felt happy.

Reckless moods weren't good but they really could be fantastic.


End file.
